Fishnet tights and movie nights
by Sakate
Summary: Inspired by the episode where Max and his date are enjoying a live showing of the Rocky Horror Picture show, the gang ends up invited to a Halloween bash where the cult classic is played live and prizes awarded for best costumes. Will this finally push Steve to act on his feelings about Danny? Well, duh. Steve/Danny ship forever!
1. Chapter 1

A very rough story written almost straight through...I just had a brilliant idea that I couldn't get out of my head after binge watching Hawaii Five-O and getting addicted to the Steve/Danny pairing.

I'll post the second half later in the week, so for now enjoy this unedited, late night word vomit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Max, what are you doing up here?"

Steve, Danny, Kono, Catherine, and Chin were all gathered around the command table in HQ when Max walked up, dressed in his usual white lab coat.

"Greetings, commander. I just wanted to invite the team to join me this year for the 25th anniversary of the annual Halloween showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Not only is there a showing of the film on Kailua beach, but the after party includes a contest for the coveted best individual and group costumes. The winners of the contest are well rewarded, and both Catherine and Kono showed interest when I brought it up during last week's movie night. I believe our chances of winning the group contest would be highly favorable as there are would be enough members to complete the entire main cast of the movie."

Steve lifted eyebrows at this proposal. "Well, Max...um...thanks for the offer, but I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Steve, it'll be fun!" Catherine butted in, grinning at him.

Danny responded for the both of them, crossing his arms grumpily. "Fun for people who like that sort of thing. I, for one, have never seen the film, nor do I enjoy dressing in costume. Unless it's with Grace, that is."

Chin shrugged. "I'd be game...Abby loves the show." The other two guys glared at him.

"It would be critical for everyone to attend, as an incomplete themed group has never won the contest." Max insisted. Kono looked back and forth between Steve and Danny.

"You know," she said, "It wouldn't be that bad. It's not like it's on Halloween night—so Danny, you'd still get to go trick or treating with Grace. And I heard from some friends the costume party is pretty rad..."

"I know it's not interrupting my precious time with Grace, but"

"but what Danny? Besides, if you're not doing anything, then I'm calling in my favor for that thing I did for you the other week. You're going." Kono announces, and Steve looks to Danny, brows raising again in confusion.

"What favor..."

"Shut it. Don't even ask." Danny lifted a finger at Steve, glaring at him. He turned to Kono, calculating the chance he'd have to argue his way out of it.

"...fine. Steve, if I'm getting dragged into this, you're doing it too."

"Wait, now why do I—"

"Great!" Catherine interrupted. "Don't worry boys, it's not like we're going to make you get your own costumes. Max, Kono and I will handle everything, and all you'll need to do on Friday is show up and look pretty for a few hours."

"You won't regret this, commander." Max said in a reassuring tone. "Experiencing the Rocky Horror Picture Show like this is a true cult classic experience."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...a favor, huh?" Steve looked casual, but Danny knew better. The man was as stubborn as a mule, and when he caught a whiff of anything interesting, he refused to stop digging. Damned super-SEAL.

"Drop it Steven." he said warningly, glancing over at his partner behind the wheel.

"I'm just asking, Daniel," he said, returning the condescending tone trying not to smirk "...because I'm curious what Kono has over you that would shut you up so quickly? I mean, you hate dressing up in anything except slacks and a tie. I've even seen you *swim* with a tie." Steve said in a teasing voice.

"For your information, I wear other things when they're appropriate. When I'm at work, I wear work appropriate attire. You know this, you ass. And before you say another word, I owe Kono for helping me with some personal matters, and that's all you get to know. Now stop acting like a dog with a ball, and drop it. It's my ball."

Danny couldn't help himself; Steve smiled inwardly at the man's gesturing and flustered speech. 'Too easy', he thought. Almost five years of working with the short haole with the firey temper and strong right cross, and he never got tired of poking his buttons. Most people would be turned off by the acerbic and sometimes cantankerous behaviour, he mused, totally missing the rather soft-hearted and loyal nature that he guarded within. But from the first day he'd met Danny Williams, he knew. Those deep blue eyes...As someone who spent his life in the water, he'd never been afraid when swimming in the vast waters of the Pacific. But sometimes he caught himself drowning when Danny held his gaze. It raised feelings in him that were better left alone.

Besides. Danny was his partner, and he liked women. They both liked women that way. So far as he knew, Danny was the sort of guy who'd probably never have even considered another man sexually; the epitome of heterosexuality. As for Steve, he never looked at guys with anything more than a general appreciation of their fitness and abilities.

And if his eyes glanced over the New Jersey detective's muscular frame every once in a while in "appreciation" of well tailored slacks and arms that stretched rolled sleeves tightly when folded across a broad chest, well...he just didn't go there. The dirt that Kono had on him, however...that was fair game.

"But Daaaannny" he drawled.

"I said drop it."

"...Woof."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday was unusually slow, but Danny still glanced at the clock warily. He wasn't some stupid schmuck who'd never seen a movie in his life (unlike some people he knew who had absolutely no taste in movies whatsoever and who thought swimming in the ocean was a fun at six in the freaking morning). He'd heard about the Rocky Horror Picture Show and all the crazy fanatics, and even if he'd never allowed himself to be dragged into actually watch it, he was well aware of the general plot and characters. He just hoped he wouldn't be forced into the infamous drag that one of the main characters (played by a young Tim Curry) wore in the film.

"What have I gotten myself into..." he muttered grumpily to himself as he shuffled through paperwork at his desk.

"Hey. Max wanted me to grab you and Steve so we can all get our costumes. Let's go." Kono stuck her head into the office, grinning.

Danny sighed, and stood up trying not to glare at the bouncing and excited young woman as he followed her out the room...hopefully not to his doomed fate of death by embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, you're here. Just give me a minute to make sure everything is there that you'll need for tonight." Max said brightly as Steve, Catherine, Danny, and Kono wandered in.

"Captain Grover and Detective Kelly have already picked up their costumes, as they were not going to be in the office this afternoon to receive them. It was also not necessary for them to be here, as they require no assistance with makeup." he continued, picking up four paper bags from his desk and walking over to the four detectives.

"Excuse me." Danny held a hand up, as if to ward off Max's advancing form. "Makeup?" he said in disbelief.

Max paused, frowning slightly, before handing the first bag to Catherine, and then the second to Steve who took it begrudgingly.

"Yes detective. Although never fear. As your roles all require some level of additional detailing, I took the liberty of requesting the assistance of your female counterparts to help as required. Your character does not wear makeup specifically, but a second pair of hands would not go amiss."

Danny didn't know whether to be relieved or more concerned at the man's comments, and he took the paper bag Max retrieved as Kono elbowed him lightly.

No makeup...meant no drag, right?

He looked into the bag.

"...there is no way in hell I am wearing this." He said bluntly. "For the love of...what the hell?" He stated again, rapidly winding himself up into a fit of pique.

Steve looked at him, now concerned for his own role in all of this. Catherine could tell he was ready to balk as well and snatched the bag out of his hand before he could look inside.

"Nuh-uh, stevie, we're going. You and I have got a LOT of prep work to do." she ordered, wandering back out of the room with Steve trailing behind, suspicious but clearly not interested in getting himself into further trouble by joining his partner's protests. The women of Five-0 were not to be refused.

"Come on, Danny." Kono wheedled. "You promised when I helped you out last week that you'd do something equally self-sacrificing for me. Anything I wanted. Your exact words."

"You tricked me. And this definitely does not fall under equal exchange."

"But you're perfect for the character! No one else will be able to pull it off."

"...what...what does this character even DO in this flick?"

"mmm...you probably don't want to know."

"...christ."

"If it makes you feel any better, Steve's got it way worse, and I think you're really going to want to see him in his costume. Now come on, or we'll be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve wondered what he had done to deserve this fate.

Catherine looked over at him from the passenger seat and let out a small chuckle. "Stop looking like a kicked puppy."

"That's the second time someone's compared me to a dog today. I'd rather be dressed in a dog suit and a freaking collar if it'd get me out of this." he grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Ha, now that's something I'd like to see. Danny too, probably." she said slyly.

"Wha- hmph, well yeah, he'd probably like that too, the jerk..." Steve didn't like where this conversation was going. He and Catherine had fizzled out their sexual relationship a few months ago, although on good terms. But her comments recently were unsettling, and almost always focused on his partner's opinions...

"If you back out of it now, you don't get to see what we had Danny dress up as. I promise, it'll be worth your pride and dignity for a few hours." She teased.

They pulled up to the beach. Despite Catherine's bribing and hints at a potentially and equally humiliating costume for Danny, he was seriously doubtful how it could be any worse than his own.

"Chop chop soldier, let's go!"

As Steve and Catherine walked down towards the large screen setup on the beach, he saw most of the group already gathered...and wearing some seriously bizarre outfits. Max spotted them and waved them over. "Commander McGarrett! So happy you made it!" The others turned, and Steve scowled as eyes widened at his appearance. If those noises muffled behind Lou's mouth was laughter, he'd kick his teammate's smug butt into the ocean.

"You look...beautiful, McGarrett." Lou choked out, trying and failing to laugh. Steve promised himself he'd get payback one way or another.

Max was also happy, although more ecstatic about his appearance than entertained by it. "It was the perfect choice! Your facial structure and body frame were an excellent match for the role of Dr. Frank N Furter."

"Not to mention you really know how to pull off that shade of red" Adam quipped, smiling and looking smug in his leather jacket and motorcycle gear.

"I'm Riff Raff," Max explained at Steve's questioning glance. "Catherine has agreed to play my beautiful sister Magenta..." She and Max did a strange movement with the hands linked, Catherine laughing in delight at their antics.

"Detective Kelly and his partner are playing two of the main characters, Brad and Janet...Adam is playing Eddie, Captain Gover is the inspector, while Kono is Columbia..."

Steve looked around "...Where's Danny? And Chin?" not spotting his partner in the supposedly equally embarrassing costume. He was wearing a corset and lipstick for christ's sake. The only thing that would have made the whole thing worse was if he had been forced to wear the stiletto heels (which, luckily for him, were basically impossible to wear at the beach).

Kono snorted. "Chin is trying to convince him to leave the bathroom. As soon as we got out of the car he darted in there and refused to come out until I gave him his clothes back."

Steve didn't have dog ears and a tail, but if he had, they would have perked up at the description of his partner's reaction to his costume. He'd never seen the film before, so he had no idea what they had chosen Danny to dress as (or more specifically in), but if it was as...interesting...as some of theirs, he found himself rather eager to see it.

"Should we find a good spot to set up for the movie while we wait?" Catherine asked Max, and they all looked down the beach towards the screen. People were beginning to congregate in the area designated for watching the film, laying down blankets and towels to claim their spots.

"I've got him."

Chin's voice called out behind Steve and the rest of the group turned towards sound of Chin's voice. Steve, being slow to turn around therefore got the opportunity to watch as jaws dropped. Catherine let out a wolf whistle in appreciation as a grinning Chin and Dan...holy crap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is up! Made a few edits to the first chapter...I don't normally have anyone beta my stuff, so there will always be some typos and things I clean up._

 _Thanks_ _ **bswindle20**_ _and_ _ **Snowbeardolphin**_ _for your comments; I first thought about this whole storyline after watching the episode "Kupouli 'la" where Max and his date were at a Halloween showing of the cult classic. From there the idea popped into my head that it would be really funny if Steve and Danny wore the costumes of N Furter and Rocky (I am a huge McDanno shipper) because Steve's a tall brunette and Danny is a muscular blonde, so I whipped up a plot that would force them to..._

 _I played around with which season and characters I needed to use to match all of the main characters from the film to the tv show. Didn't take me too long (half hour maybe to finalize?). Some characters were easier to match than others, but for the most part I just needed something that made enough sense that I could keep writing the fic. Characters are (generally) around season 5, but for my own sanity not all details are canon._

Enjoy chapter 2, reviews are always welcome! (or if you catch errors/typos...that too is appreciated)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve's jaw joined the rest of the group's in the sand. He felt his blood pressure rise and eyes widen at the sight before him.

Danny, normally conservatively dressed (for anyone's standards, not just the islands) was nude. Well, not nude exactly. But the tiny gold swimmer's briefs left little to the imagination. Speaking of imagination, was he wearing...

"Are you wearing body oil?" Steve choked out, still gaping at the red faced man, whose hands looked like they were struggling to decide whether to cover certain body parts or cross up across his chest defensively.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of his partner. Sure, he'd seen him with his shirt off maybe once or twice. Occasionally he'd wear a t-shirt or polo to work out or for outings with Grace. In the briefs, Steve could see the distinct lines of Danny's hips form Apollo's belt, the defined musculature pointing directly towards cloth that was filled out nicely...in the front and back. A tapered waist quickly shot out to broad shoulders and muscular arms. Danny somehow managed to be muscular and compact without being bulky. His skin gleamed with what looked like some sort of oil rubbed in, and it looked like someone had removed his chest hair.

"Stop looking at me like that, you Neanderthal, and shut your mouth before something flies in there. Like my fist." he snapped, flushing. "At least I'm not wearing makeup and fishnet tights."

"Man...looking good, Danny." Cath quipped, but the expression on her face was one of approval as she too eyed the detective with a smile.

"I agree." Max chimed in as well. "Really, there was no one else in our group who could pull off the general look and physique of Rocky. With our current group and costume choices, I believe we are serious contenders for the group costume prize."

"Max..." Danny growled "I don't care about a damn prize. What I care about is never letting my little girl find out that her father went out to a costume party dressed like...like a stripper!" he hissed.

Steve silently agreed with the comparison, imagining his partner dancing and spinning around a pole...crawling across the stage to where Steve was seated...he gulped, and tried not to look unsettled at how arousing those thoughts and images were. Danny was his partner. A partner who would not take it too kindly that his male counterpart was imagining him like that.

"Don't be so dramatic, Danny – it's only for one evening." Kono replied for Max, who looked a bit nervous at the outburst.

"Damn, should have brought some one dollar bills..." Abby said in a mournful tone, and she and Chin grinned at each other as Danny glared murderously in their direction.

"Hey, um...excuse me, sir?" three women dressed in outfits with rather blinding colors and party hats had wandered up to the group.

Danny looked at them warily. "Can I help you, miss...?"

The woman who spoke up blushed. "I was just...we were just wondering..." she took a deep breath.

"Willyoutakeapicturewithus?" She blurted out, and her friends had the audacity to giggle.

Now Danny's face was a brilliant crimson as he gaped at the women who were looking at him as if he were a canary...and they were three very hungry cats. He liked women very much, but cats...

"I...uh..."

"He'd be happy to!" Kono answered. Grinning rather wickedly, she added "do you guys want to get a pair shot with Steve—I mean Dr. Frank N Furter—as well?"

And so that was how Steve and Danny ended up side by side, girls on either side of them still giggling furiously.

"Would you mind doing the same for us?" Kono asked after she'd finished snapping a few shots with the cell phone they'd handed to her.

"...If any of these photos leave headquarters, I am personally going to shoot you all." Danny muttered, and Steve looked down at the smaller man, lips twitching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was a man who kept his word. But this...this was ridiculous. If he had known that asking a favor from Kono to help out with Gracie's play would result in him having to spend a torturous hour getting his...his body hair removed before being forced to walk out in public dressed in nothing but a sparkly, golden excuse for swimsuit, he would've never asked. And okay, sure, he had been desperate at the time.

The school play required parent volunteers to help run it, and it had been the perfect opportunity to get to spend some quality time with Grace that she would have normally been spending with Rachel. Rachel who had been nagging at him for a solid week, pissed off about something at work or with Stan and needlessly taking it out on him.

Except the only slot available was trying to teach traditional choreography to thirty unruly eleven year olds...with Pua, whose little cousin was also in Grace's class. So he'd gone to the first person he could think of, which was Kono. Kono, who after wheedling and whining to for an hour had agreed to help if he promised to do whatever she desired for one 24 hour period of time. It was a favor. He assumed it would be stupid stuff, like fetching her coffee and cocoa puffs from Liliha Bakery, or doing all her paperwork for the day.

This wasn't returning a favor. This was borderline blackmail. And like a chump, Danny had somehow been pushed and prodded into doing it. His only consolation was the man seated next to him on the blanket. Leaning back on his arms, Steve crossed fishnet covered legs casually, looking about in interest at the various people in costume getting settled around them. The black corset he was wearing covered a bit of his shoulders but did little to hide the tattoos that decorated bulging muscles on his upper arms. Danny's eyes followed the patterns of those tattoos up the curve of his neck as Steve leaned over to his other side, reaching for the popcorn bowl Lou was handing them from his seat in a striped beach chair.

To Danny's surprise, Catherine was seated on the other side of the group with Max, Kono, and Adam, seemingly uninterested in sitting next to Steve. He had thought they were still doing whatever it was they called it...casual dating...friends with benefits...although upon thinking about it further, Danny realized his partner hadn't brought it up in several months.

Not that he'd complain. The thought of the two together always left him feeling strangely unsettled, and Steve's attempts to get advice on their relationship difficulties irked him every time the subject was brought up.

"Hey, want some popcorn?" Steve looked over at him, brows raised in a questioning expression. He'd caught Danny's brooding look.

"Sure." Danny shrugged, trying to act casual. Steve's shoulder leaned up against his, solid and warm as he shifted weight to one arm so he could take the bowl and place it in the space between them. Still leaning on the one arm pressed against Danny's right side, he snagged a few kernels and popped them into his mouth before leaning back.

"So this movie. It any good?"

Danny grimaced. "I've never seen it before."

"Yeah? Well me neither. Can't be that bad, right?" Steve prodded, looking hopeful.

"...you're an uneducated neanderthal, you know that? How have you not heard of the Rocky Horror Picture Show? Even if I haven't watched it, I've at least heard about it." Danny grimaced, dragging a hand across his face in mild frustration at his partner's naiveté.

"Well, why are you so against it if you've never even seen it?"

"Because, you mook, you're dressed up like a transvestite. A really terrible one at that, and I—I am dressed in basically nothing. Okay? Now who knows what Catherine and Max are supposed to be...Kono looks like she stepped out of some freaky circus...do you seriously think this is going to turn out well?" He sat up, gestures getting wilder as he turned to glare at Steve.

"...I don't look that bad..."

Steve could see Danny twitch and tried not to grin at the poor man. He was apprehensive about the film too, but he might as well get some entertainment out of it while they were there.

"You know what? We're done talking. Movie's about to start, and I don't want to hear another word out of you." Danny gestured at the screen then crossed his arms, fuming.

"Finally. You two argue like an old married couple...I was close to telling you both to shut it or just kiss already and make up." Lou commented from his seat, reaching back over for the popcorn.

Steve stopped his attempt. "Woah, okay. For that comment, you get your own popcorn." The two looked at the ex-SWAT captain wearing matching grumpy expressions. Lou huffed, arms out defensively. "Fine, fine...just saying..."

"Hey, film's starting everyone! Get ready for some dancing!" A man yelled out by the front of the screen, and cheers rose up as the screen flickered on.

"Dancing?" Lou's voice muttered in surprise.

"Quiet, all three of you." Catherine's voice commanded from the other side, and all three men sighed as they settled in for the show. This was not going to be good at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: chapter 3! Took a bit of time, I know. I was sucked into writing another story (over 10,000 words already, an AU spinoff from that scene in the first episode where Danny clocks Steve...I love that scene.) and then this keeps evolving into something much longer than I had originally anticipated. I'd say there's room for maybe 1-3 more chapters max. The next one probably won't be out for another week, given my work schedule, so enjoy! Reviews always appreciated, and the more I get, the faster I write! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God...I'm not seeing this..." Danny muttered to himself, hand trying to cover eyes that were glued to the screen in abject horror. He couldn't look away.

Steve was pretty sure his face was the same shade as his lipstick as they watched the Rocky on the screen flex and get caressed by his adoring creator. All he could think of was his own hands naughtily sliding down a firm chest, and Danny's face contorting in pleasure at the sensation...shit.

He had no defense, no reasoning or excuse. He found his partner attractive. Or at least he found Danny, specifically, attractive. He tried to picture any other guy, any other face, but it just didn't get him the same way. Even picturing them naked. But glancing over at Danny subtly in the corner of his eye...

Well shit. His body seemed happy to ignore his brain's meltdown and react to the golden man beside him.

Shit shit shit think of something else...anything else...Steve refused to risk the chance that Danny would glance back over, only to find he had a rather raging hard on starting to create a sizeable bulge in his tight leather shorts.

"Hey. Pass the popcorn will you?" Lou whispered, poking Steve's arm while staring fascinated at the screen. He calmed down as other parts of his anatomy got distracted and waned in response to the large man's interruption of his thoughts, and handed the bowl back over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...that was the most messed up thing I've ever seen..." Danny grumbled as Grover handed him a longboard.

"I'll have to agree with you there on that one." Grover said, nodding. "Nothing's gonna scrub that off the corneas...although there's always the alcohol." He muttered, taking a sip of his own beer.

The three men had been thwarted from their attempted getaway post-credits. Unfortunately Steve and Danny stuck out a little too well, and the requests from strangers for pictures kept them busy long enough for the rest of Five-0 to clean up, pack the cars, and then hide said car keys, ensuring cooperation from certain recalcitrant members.

Privately, Danny had to admit the attention (while embarrassing) was also just a little flattering. NOT that he would admit that to anyone. No, he'd go to the grave before he admitted he enjoyed being admired and fawned over. The fact that there were men approaching him was a little strange...that hadn't happened since some of his wilder days back in college.

His gaze was drawn over to the crowd dancing. The group seemed to be having a good time. Even Max seemed to have shed his shy persona and was dancing around wildly with a strange, alien looking woman. And Steve...Steve was close to the center, dancing with Catherine. Danny almost choked on his beer. The two were grinning, Steve's hands holding onto her hips as they danced. It was oddly hot...Steve's shorts were skin tight, and well, shorter than normal, with the tights held up by straps clipped to the hems. He refused to think about the fact that Steve was in fact a rather good dancer, or that his hands were itching to separate the two...for the love of God, what were they trying to make a porno in the middle of the party? He just wanted Steve's hands to stop sliding up and down Catherine's hips. In fact, he wanted them off Catherine period. Except he shouldn't want that, because he was not interested in Steve, and Steve was clearly very straight. Someone who didn't have the hots for short, muscular men.

He downed his beer. "Hey, I'm grabbing another drink. You guys interested? Grover let out a grunt in the affirmative. Chin, who was also standing with them, shook his head. "I'm fine brah. You look a little red though. You okay?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah yeah just need to get some more beer, cool off near the bar. Freaking 10pm and this island is still muggy as hell."

Chin chuckled at the flippant response and Danny wandered over to the bar area. "Hey. Two longboards, please? And a bottled water." he said, leaning against the counter. He was fumbling for the right amount of cash when a voice spoke up and a hand appeared in his line of sight, handing the bartender a bill.

"Drinks are on me. Add another longboard to that, will you?"

Danny followed the arm up to see a tall man, lean and muscular with black hair and light brown eyes. He didn't look completely native, too pale, but he was nicely tanned with a tribal tattoo sleeve on one shoulder.

"Ah, no I got it—" he tried.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Gives me a better excuse to get to talk to you." the man said, voice low with a pleasant rumble to it.

Danny could help but let out a short bark of laughter. "That work on all the ladies?"

"Oh, not the ladies. They're too smart for that."

"Ohhh so what are you implying is that I'm some dumb blonde?" he asked the man, one arm on his hip and the other pointing, scowling in mock defense.

"I will admit you're very blonde. Or should I say gold?" looking up and down in appreciation.

Now Danny laughed outright. "Wellll I suppose you've got me there."

The bartender set down the third bottle, and Danny passed it over.

"Thanks. Name's Chris by the way."

"Danny."

"...nice to meet you, Danny." the newly identified Chris said with an easy smile. "There's a standing table free over there, you want to join me for a bit?"

Danny's face had cooled after he had walked away from the dance area, but he felt it quickly heat up.

"Sorry man, I gotta run this beer back to my friend before he resorts to gouging his eyes out."

Chris laughed. "Take it he's not a fan of the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Neither am I, if I'm being entirely honest." Danny said bluntly.

"Wouldn't have guessed, given your dedication to your costume." Chris commented, an eyebrow raised.

Now Danny's face blazed.

"...I got blackmailed into doing this by a coworker..." he admitted, heartily embarrassed.

Chris chuckled. "What could you have done that was worth more to you than being forced to dress up in a speedo? Not that I'm complaining."

"...my daughter, she had this play...it's a long story." Danny wasn't normally this tongue tied. But then he wasn't usually the one on this side of the playing field. And Chris was that perfect balance of tall, lean but muscular...his grin reminding him of a certain someone who he had been trying to forget all night.

"Well hopefully you'll stay long enough for me to hear it. My friend's waving me over, I'm gonna go see what she wants. Then...you dance?" Chris questioned.

"Ah, not really much of a dancer..." Danny managed to get out before he gave into the puppy dog look the man was making at him. Jesus. It was like Steve's freaking long lost twin...

"...maybe after I've got another beer in me." He finished, smiling in response to the man's expression as it lit up brightly.

"Great. Great, I'll see you then." Chris said, nodding, and they parted ways. He wandered back to the standing table where Grover and Chin were at. Adam and Kono had joined them, a bit sweaty from dancing. He passed the longboard to Grover and offered the bottle of water to Kono.

"Thanks brother." She said gratefully, twisting the cap off and taking a sip. "Who was the surfer dude?"

Danny really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. "Nobody. Just a guy I was chatting with at the bar. Busy bar, you make small talk."

Chin snorted, and Danny glared at him.

"What? What is that about huh? Use your words, you mook."

Kono laughed. "I don't think small talk includes getting free beer."

"Shyaddup. I don't want to hear it from the peanut gallery." He said with a growl.

"So when's this costume contest? Renee's gonna be worried if I get back home too late." Grover asked, taking a long drag of his beer.

"Ha, should be pretty soon I think." Kono said. "They're setting up the table for the judges right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve had been dancing with Catherine when he'd noticed out of the corner of his eye that Danny was no longer at the table with Grover and Chin.

He casually glanced around, finally catching a glimpse of blond hair at the makeshift tiki bar. Danny had a hand on one hip and was laughing with someone. A guy? Someone he knew? Steve wondered.

"Hey Steve, I gotta find the bathrooms. You okay here?" Catherine asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, distracted.

She looked at him a little harder. "Really? What are you looking at?" Catherine followed his gaze. "Who's the guy with Danny? He's hot." she asked, looking impressed.

"I dunno. Maybe a friend? I don't recognize him from HPD." Steve responded, frowning.

"Steve, Danny doesn't spend time with anyone outside of Five-0 and the HPD. We're too busy to have much of a social life."

"...someone from Gracie's school?"

"Maybe..." Catherine said, not convinced. "I really got to go. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

They walked to the edge of the dance floor closer to the bathrooms and away from the bar, but Steve could still see catch glimpses of Danny in between people dancing. Was he laughing? He knew all of Danny's acquaintances, so who was this guy? Steve felt irrationally irritated. He honestly wanted to march right over there interrupt the conversation, but before he could give it much thought Danny was turning and the two were walking away from each other.

"Hey Steve, Max says the contest is going to be starting soon. Come here so we can refresh your makup." Catherine said, walking back over. Steve groaned. This entire night was one torture after another.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: drawing closer to the grand finale of this short little story! One more chapter I think. Would love some input on desires/requests for how y'all think this will end. Regardless, enjoy! As I polish up another long overdue chapter for my Firefly story, I anticipate the last chapter for this fanfic won't get published for another week or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Danny. We're going on stage. You promised to do this, let's go."

"I hate all of you. All of you."

Kono grinned, tugging him up onto the platform. "You can kill me tomorrow. Let's go hot stuff."

Danny had thought it'd been embarrassing enough to go up on stage in front of a bunch of people with a group. It had been even more embarrassing when he and Steve somehow had been voted by the crowd as best couple/duo costumes.

He would not hear the end of the marriage jokes after this...

They made their way back to a table. Adam and Kono quickly ran off to keep dancing, while Max wandered to a different table comprised of alien girl and what looked to be her group of friends. They were chatting excitedly, probably about geeky nerdy things, Danny suspected.

"Hey Stevie, can you get us some long boards?" Catherine requested, poking him in the shoulder.

"Water for me, please." Lou added.

"Oh, ah sure. Give me your card? Any other requests?" Steve straightened up, reaching over to grab Catherine's card.

"Couldn't fit your wallet in those shorts?" Danny was feeling snarky. Those shorts were really tight, anyways. Pornographically tight. Okay, maybe a poor choice of words...

"Look who's talking, buddy." Steve shot back. Danny glowered as the rest of the group chuckled at his expense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve cradled the various beverages in his arms as he wandered back to the table. 'Wait a minute...'

"Where's Danny?" he asked confused, looking around.

Chin gave Catherine a look. She grimaced as if she'd drawn the short straw on a bet.

"He's over there." She jerked her head behind them, and then Steve noticed the tall form of the man he'd seen before...talking with Danny at a table five or six down.

"Okay, so who is that? How does he know Danny?" he demanded.

"Well...his name's Chris apparently. He's a chief at one of the local fire departments out in Maui."

"So how does Danny know him?"

"He didn't. They started talking at the bar, then apparently Danny promised him some story that he refused to tell us, so they went back to Chris' table." Catherine was smiling, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Neither did Chin or Lou for that matter.

Steve frowned, then stepped forward, intending on joining the two men.

Catherine hurriedly hooked her arm with Steve's, the second hand rescuing the beers that were about to drop.

"Woah there, cowboy. No need to go riding off. They're just chatting."

"He originally asked Danny to dance." Chin mentioned casually, finally looking more directly at Steve.

Steve gaped and Chin leaned an arm down on the table, smiling at his boss's response.

"He's not the first guy to ask apparently. Danny was getting offers left and right when you were out dancing with Catherine." Chin bragged, as if it was a compliment to him rather than Steve's partner.

Catherine nodded. "It was actually really cute watching Danny blush. Not to mention that guy has got some serious hot factor going on..."

This was not how Steve had expected this conversation to go. Still in shock, he looked back over towards the duo. Danny had one arm braced on the table as the other waved about in its usual energetic manner. He could see what Catherine meant about the hot factor. This Chris guy was the embodiment of the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome". He also had arms on the table, one hand stretched out but not quite touching Danny's.

Steve swallowed hard, then started to chug his beer down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point he switched to the hard stuff after realizing Danny was too deep in conversation to come back to their table. Chin had gone off after beer number three, dragged by Kono out to the dance floor. Catherine looked at him with pity and sighed.

"If you're this upset with him just talking, maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"What?" Steve paled, head whipping around to stare at Catherine. She met his gaze, eyebrow raised.

"You're terrible. How long have you guys been partners? I can't believe how stubborn the two of you are."

He could feel his ears getting red.

"I..I don't..." he stammered.

"You don't have to do it tonight." she pointed out. "Probably better you didn't, considering how drunk you're getting. Just think about it, okay? I just want to see you happy."

Steve managed to nod. He definitely was **not** drunk **enough** to deal with his thoughts. That could be fixed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were winding down. Grover had left almost an hour before in his SUV. A tired but happy Kono and Adam squeezed in the back of Chin's roadster as they also headed home for the night.

"Catherine. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a ride to my home? Captain Grover gave me a ride from the palace, so I'm afraid I must find another mode of transportation." Max asked politely.

Catherine smiled. "No worries, Max. Your place is on the way to mine anyways."

Danny wandered over, Chris nowhere in sight. "Danny, could you take Steve home? I'll drop his truck off in the morning." she asked innocently, giving him her best doe eyes. Steve was leaning heavily on the table, head resting on his arms.

"How much has he had to drink?" Danny said slowly, looking the man over with concern.

"...enough where even he won't protest about you driving."

"It would be highly inappropriate for the commander to drive with his level of inebriation." Max added.

"Yeah, I can see that." Danny grumbled, but was already reaching for the man.

"Alright bud, let's go. I'll take you home."

The group dispersed. Danny ducked under Steve's side, propping up his friend as they walked slowly through the sand to the camero. He suspected Steve would need someone to keep an eye on him so he didn't asphyxiate on his own vomit, or God forbid try and do some crazy super SEAL stunt like go for a swim while hammered. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Guess I'm on the couch tonight...thanks for that Steven.' He wondered just how much the man had imbibed as he buckled his partner's seatbelt. He wasn't a light weight. He also didn't normally drink himself under the table either. Danny pulled the car out of the lot and headed towards Steve's place.

Chris had been such a great conversationalist that Danny had lost track of time at the party. He had teased him gently about Kono's blackmailing scheme, and assured the cop that he'd never spread that story to any of his coworkers, even under the threat of interrogation. Chris had gone on to describe life in Maui, his experiences as a fire fighter...they'd compared notes and traded stories about Danny's own father, the retired chief of a New Jersey fire department. It had felt awkward responding to cheesy pick up lines from the other men and women who had approached him, but Chris hadn't only been easy to talk to, he was easy on the eyes as well.

Still...Danny looked over at Steve and smiled as he noticed a bit of drool beginning to form on one side of Steve's open mouth, head leaning at an odd angle. He smiled fondly at the man. Steve was...special.

The military man had completely barreled him over when they'd first met, and he'd been trying to keep up with him ever since. Steve was a military man to the bone, 'and talk about your stereotypes...' Danny mused.

Steve was as straight as an arrow. There were times when Danny wished he would stop bringing up the whole open relationship thing with Catherine. He wasn't sure if it was the perfidiousness or something else, but he didn't understand it, and he definitely did not like it. He sighed to himself. He knew a bit of that feeling was jealousy...

Danny shook his head roughly, stuffing the small pang of jealousy down and tried to think about something else.

Steve's costume. The red lipstick had faded slightly but miraculously had not smudged. Then there was the corset. Jesus. Drunk as he was, he'd probably appreciate not going to bed in it, especially if he needed to puke at all during the night. Danny figured he could probably leave the shorts and tights on, but the corset would definitely need to be taken off. Well, this would be interesting.

They finally pulled up to the driveway. A few minutes before they arrived Steve had snuffled, finally waking up, a little more sober looking than before. He still required help getting out of the car, but the tall man only leaned slightly against Danny as they walked over to the door.

"Oof!" Danny let out a surprised grunt as Steve suddenly grabbed at him as he had reached to close the door and shoved him against the wall.

"Steve, what the hell?!" The man was staring at Danny intensely.

"What...wh...who was that guy?" he demanded with a slight slur, eyes narrowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

you bet I stopped it there. Sorry not sorry! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: last chapter! I struggled with how much detail I wanted to put into this chapter...archives of our own is a little bit looser with their M ratings, and I'd prefer to err on the side of caution as far as sexy time with the boys. It was also very quickly lengthening to include more scenarios of the two men actually dating, but then I decided to put my foot down, so to speak, and made a simple cut off here. Hope it's not too abrupt of an ending for you all!

I suppose if there's enough interest I could make a second fic that focuses on the two men post first-time revelation, but for now this is the end, so enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny gaped at his tall friend, doing a fairly good impression of a goldfish.

"What guy?" he said, confused.

"Wasshisname...Chris. Who was Chris?" Steve repeated.

"Christ. Chris was a guy I met during the party. You saw us talking, remember?" he reminded him, talking slowly as if that would help Steve's drunken comprehension.

"He wanted you." he stated bluntly, fingers digging into his partner's shoulders.

Danny was grateful the darkness hid how flushed his face became at Steve's words. "You my friend, are completely and totally drunk. Did it ever occur to your pea sized brain that we were just having a friendly conversation?"

"He wanted you." Steve insisted. "He can't have you."

"Now look here you giant Neanderthal..." and Danny began to try and shove Steve back a bit. He raised a hand, pointing at the man at chest level.

"You are not in charge of who I'm friends with and you are definitely not the one who decides who I talk to. And yeah, maybe he was hitting on me. Why are you so upset? Is it that I like men and women? That you didn't already know that after years of stalking me and looking up my personnel files? It's not in any of my files because that's personal, Steven. Personal, as in no one's business but mine. Are you some military homophobe that thinks it's against the laws of nature or something?" Danny started to go off, gesticulating as he spoke. Steve released his shoulders and took a few steps back.

"I...no, I just..." the tall man stuttered, looking anxious.

"Sit down, Steven. Now."

Steve dropped down on the couch with a soft thump. Danny stood before him, arms crossed over his hairy chest, and gold briefs at eye level with Steve's face. He stared.

"Eyes up here." Steve looked up, feeling sheepish.

"Why is this a big deal? You've never batted an eye at any of the other women I've dated. Heck, you practically bullied me into asking Gabby out." Danny raked a hand through his hair, sighing to himself at Steve's continued silence.

"You know what, you're too drunk for this conversation, and I am definitely not drunk enough to be dealing with it."

He turned towards the door, but he before he could take a single step forward a large hand engulfed his wrist, holding him back.

"Danny, wait. Please, I—"

"Let go of me, before I make you. I'm not doing this with you right now."

The idea of Danny walking out of his house was like a bucket of cold water to the face. Steve couldn't let that happen.

"I was jealous." he blurted out with a wince at how panicked he sounded. His grip tightened on Danny's arm as he looked down.

"I just...don't go."

"You..." Danny gaped. "You don't like men." he stated slowly, but his voice was tinged with uncertainty now. He looked down at his partner, an odd expression on his face.

Steve nodded quickly. "I don't...but I do like you. Just you, Danno." he breathed, looking back up to take his partner's stocky frame in. "Do you know how ridiculously hot you look in those shorts?"

Danny's silence was unnerving. The Jersey cop stared at Steve like he'd grown a second head. Maybe Steve had read things wrong. Shit. And now he'd outed himself.

He stood up awkwardly, letting go of Danny's arm. "I..."

Danny ran a hand over his mouth finally, taking a ragged breath in as if he'd forgotten to breathe during Steve's confession.

"You're not kidding, are you? You really were jealous of that guy?" he asked, holding Steve's gaze.

"...Yes."

Danny's hands reached out, and then all of a sudden Steve was seated on the couch, Danny looming over him as he brought a knee up to lean on the cushion beside Steve's hip. "You big goof. C'mere..."

And then Steve could taste Danny. Taste the beer on his tongue, feel soft lips and slight stubble scrape across his chin. He groaned, hands coming up to rest on the gold fabric covering Danny's hips.

Lips parted momentarily. "Next time use your words, you silly SEAL And don't think we aren't talking about this in the morning."

Steve could only grunt in response.

"Eloquent as always. Maybe they should have made you dress up as Rocky..."

"Shut up, or I'll be tempted to see what you look like in these fishnet tights."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny groaned as he woke up the next morning. What they lacked in experience, both men had made up for with rather intense enthusiasm. Afterwards, Steve had latched onto Danny like an octopus, long limbs tangled and fingers mapping out his partner's body. Speaking of, those same arms were tightening around him, the taller man heavy and warm against his back.

"We should do this every year." he rumbled. Danny tried to ignore the heat pooling in his lower extremities at the gravelly bedroom voice.

"What? Have sex? I know I'm used to not getting any for longer stretches of time, but even that's a bit long—"

"Dress up for halloween. I bet there are tons of themes we could do as a group."

Danny grimaced. "Please, do not encourage the rest of the team. I would really prefer not to embarrass myself like that ever again."

"What do we tell the rest of the team anyways?"

"Are you kidding? Catherine and Kono practically shoved us together last night. I'm pretty sure they're all aware, babe."

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly Danny shifted out of Steve's grasp, expression more serious. He looked at Steve, brows crinkling before finally giving in to his natural inclination to say what was on his mind.

"I know in the past...you and Catherine have had this loosely defined thing, right? But I can't...that's not me, Steve." He shifted to face Steve. "So...tell me now if that's what you want out of this, because I'm in it for the long haul."

Steve's lips quirked in a soft smile at his partner's concern.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with. Took me almost three years, but you're not going anywhere, Danno. I won't let you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." and a kiss sealed the deal. Danny knew that there would be more to this than some cinematic happy ever after. There would be ups and downs, and a part of him feared the negative consequences if things didn't work out. But as Steve moved to roll on top of Danny, fingers intertwining, the jersey cop knew it would be worth it to try and love this crazy, energetic man he called his partner.


End file.
